princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adella
Adella is a minor character from The Little Mermaid. She is one of Ariel's sisters and one of Melody's aunts. She was voiced by Sherry Adella. Background Adella is the daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She has a chartreuse yellow tail and wears a chartreuse green seashell bra. Her dark brown hair is tied in a ponytail with a pearly hairband and headpiece that both match the color if her tail. Her appearance varies slightly in the TV series, where she wears a gray hairband and animated to be somewhat heavier than her sisters. However in both the original (aside from one brief moment in the Daughters of Triton song) and prequel films and the coloring pages, she has the exact same figure as her sisters. The prequel film establishes that Adella is boy-crazy, often dreaming about boys and flirting with them. In the books, she tends to be shallow and vain and she has many dates with merboys. In extension media released from 1989 onward, she is the fifth daughter of King Triton. Bonus features from the DVD release of the prequel, however, state that Adella is the third of Triton's daughters. Series The Little Mermaid Adella appears at the beginning of the film, where she is performing the song "Daughters of Triton" alongside her other sisters. Afterwards, she only has cameo appearances alongside her other siblings. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Adella makes a small cameo appearance at the beginning of the film. She attends the christening of her niece, Melody, and is seen in a group shot with her other sisters. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Adella first appearance in the film is as a young girl. She is relaxing in a cove alongside her sisters and parents, but is forced to flee when pirates attack. Adella's mother, Athena, is killed in the attack, which devastates the family. As a result of his grief, Triton bans music (Athena was a noted lover of music), and has Adella and her sisters be strictly raised by their governess, Marina del Rey. As a teenager, Adella learns from Ariel about a secret underground club called The Catfish Club. She secretly attends alongside of them and start dancing with a fat male sea slug, but is caught by Marina and punished by Triton. At the end of the film, after music is restored to Atlantica, Adella is seen kissing a merboy. Trivia *Her name is a feminine form of "Adam". *Adella is a renaissance era name. *''In Little Mermaid 2'', there are actually two versions of Adella. One version has a hefty Adella, drawn similarly to how she was in the TV series, but at a later time, that model was scrapped to resemble the one in the third film. *Adella explicitly states that she is two years older than Ariel, making her 17 in the third film and 18 in the first film. It could be that Adella's birthday is before Ariel's, so when she turns 18, Ariel will still be 15. *Adella is obssessed with boys; hoping to find the perfect one. *In the original movie, Adella was the heftiest of all the sisters, and since then her size has varied. During the TV series, her weight was exaggerated to make her quite chubby. Since then however, Adella's body was greatly reduced to resemble Ariel's. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Ariel